Sascha's Relationships
<Sascha Crew of the Falcon Isaac Shepard Their relationship initially began as hostile on their first encounter when she tries to kidnap Asia and as a member of Khaos Brigade. Sacsha attacks Isaac and overwhelmed him, taunting Isaac that he's much weaker than Vali. When he activated the Sunbreaker, however, he became powerful enough to withstand her attacks, much to her surprise. While he stops his attack just before hitting her, planning to show her mercy, he declares that he will not stop next time if she tries to take Asia. She reappears later on, claiming Isaac became more manly and asks him to have children with her because she is interested in strong genes and the holders of the Sacred Infinity Weapons would potentially make powerful offspring, but Kori refuses to give Isaac to her. The reason why she proposed Isaac her offer was because she was initially refused by Vali. Later on, when she enters mating season, Sascha attempts to seduce Isaac after she managed to revert Sascha back to normal. Although this attempt is interrupted by an exhausted Kori, declaring that Isaac is hers. Sascha leaves and quietly tells Isaac to look after her cousin, showing how much she cares for her family and how much she trusts him. While recovering due to her injuries from Cao, she explains to Isaac the reason why she killed her master. Isaac later lessens his hostility towards her, claiming she's clumsier than he is. Unamused by the conversation, she claims that she doesn't want to hear that from him, but she thanked him as he leaves, though she pretends to be asleep. Later on, during her stay at the Event Horizon space station, they became friendlier as Isaac was willing to help the two cousins reconcile their relationship when the time comes, adding that Asia's smile was the most important thing to their crew. Sascha finally understood the reason why all the girls around Isaac were falling for him, claiming that he was more charming than normal handsome men, indicating that she has developed romantic feelings for Isaac as well. Later on, she became slightly closer to Isaac, hugging him while rubbing her cheeks against his, telling him that he shouldn't become like those who let their power corrupt them and remain being the Shy Sun, while sitting on his lap. It is also revealed by Isaac that ever since she has been staying with him, she has been getting closer to him more often. Their relationship becomes even closer than ever upon learning the full truth about her upbringing, they had a heartfelt moment where Sascha admitted to him she kept the hard truth hidden from her cousin to protect her. Sascha then hugged Isaac pleading to continue living peacefully with him and her cousin, promising to make amends for any trouble she's caused them and fight off any threats in the future, Isaac hugged her back assuring that he will protect her and Koneko, thus establishing each other as family now. Through their communication, Sascha revealed that she fell in love with Isaac because he was very kind to both her and her cousin, Asia, and gave them a place to live and seeing him smile made her heart filled with love. Sascha then confess her love for Isaac which he reciprocates and wishes to have children with him. After the confession, Sascha begins to call Isaac by his name and kisses him for the first time. Category:Relationships